


Cool Off

by Dramance



Series: Summer ZADR Week 2020 [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Slight control kink, Teasing, ZaDr, ZaDr Week, Zim does the popsicle thing but it’s a fic, more like kinky foreplay with food, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramance/pseuds/Dramance
Summary: Stuck at a graduation party, Zim and Dib are both bored and extremely hot under the sun, so they decide to cool off and share a popsicle.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Summer ZADR Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798774
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Cool Off

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Summer Food

Zim huffed as he clung to Dib on the corner of the porch of the railing. Sweat glistened along his skin, making his wig itch his scalp and his clothes stick to his skin. He grumbled to himself as he tried to itch his antennae as subtly as possible and folded his arms. Not five feet from their personal bubble, their classmates mingled and chatted in boisterous conversations ranging from summer plans to petty dares to bucket lists.

Zim had no idea why anyone would make lists on a bucket, but he supposed he couldn’t expect any more from primitive creatures, either.

He sighed for the thousandth time and leaned up against Dib’s warm chest despite how hot it was, even in the shade. “Zim hates this.”

“Yeah, join the club,” Dib mumbled, heaving a sigh as well.

“I wish to leave. We’ve been here long enough to satisfy the host. Zim’s superior skin is going to melt off in this infernal heat.”

Dib scoffed. “Why don’t you just jump in the pool, then? I bet that’ll cool you off.”

“And be fried like your chicken eggs? Have you the brain worms?!”

Dib chuckled as Zim slapped his arms. “Was just messin, dude. I’m bored. Have to do something to entertain myself while we wait for the festivities to end. We’re stuck here till then.”

When Dib had proposed that the two attend what is called a “graduation party,” Zim had only wanted to go to appear normal to his classmates. Why would anyone want to be around the people they were forced to spend years around? Zim for sure didn’t want to, and he had no idea why Dib wanted to. The teen would complain  _ constantly  _ about how stupid his classmates were and how oblivious they were to the world around them. Aside from appearing normal, he only came because Dib wanted to. He didn’t even know who was hosting it, other than there was gonna be some toast—which has nothing to do with burnt bread—regarding the graduates, which included Zim and Dib. When that toast was supposed to occur, though, was another question entirely, and they had already been there 3 hours.

“Can we at least go inside?” Zim asked.

“And do what? We’re not allowed in other sections of the house besides the kitchen.”

“That’s not true! Zim saw some people going upstairs into the rooms!”

Dib’s face was already red due to the heat and beaded with sweat, but that comment made him turn redder. “They would be...uh...doing other things…”

“The mating rituals?”

“Yeah, probably,” he squeaked.

For the first time in the past 3 hours, Zim felt his lips curling into a smirk. He poked his side. “Is that making my Dib feel squishy?”

“Ziiiiiiiim,” Dib mumbled, blushing harder, but the Irken could see the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

“Aw, come on, Dib,” Zim sang, “I thought mating made you very happy, considering you love to  _ scream _ my name.”

“Shhhh! Zim!” Dib quickly covered Zim’s mouth and pressed him close to his chest. Zim growled and scolded the teen for his abrasive gesture, but he also wasn’t trying to free himself, and he was cackling under his breath. He managed to pull his head from his hands and looked up at him.

Despite his flushed face, Dib was smiling. His glasses reflected the afternoon sun off the round edges and his amber eyes were wrinkled around the corners. His face was clean shaven for the party today, and Zim was sad because he liked to nuzzle his antennae along the little black hairs. He was a nice looking human, so strange and pale with thick, fluffy hair; yet, Zim couldn’t deny that was why he was so attracted to him. The way he looked, the way he was, the way he kissed Zim so deeply it made him feel like he was the only being in the universe that mattered was just the beginning of the way Dib continuously fascinated the little Irken. He was also continuously fascinated by how long he could last in bed, too.

Zim hooded his eyes. “Do you...want to go do that?” he purred.

Dib blinked out of his trance and cleared his throat. “As much as I’d love to, I think people would figure out where we went. I  _ really  _ don’t want a repeat of the Basketball game…” Dib shuddered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Zim visibly cringed, too. It was around the time when the two had officially gotten together and they had decided to go for some stupid extra credit. However, since Zim had never experienced the pleasures of sex before, he wanted Dib at the most random times after the two had first done it, which was often an inconvenience for the both of them. Zim somehow convinced the boy to fuck him in the locker room, but they ended up attracting a crowd with their loud...calling. A two-day suspension later and the two were afraid to even be seen in public after that little incident.

Zim nodded his head. “Fine. But Zim is going to find something cold and sugary. If I stay out in this heat any longer, I’m going to boil.”

Dib chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Alrighty then. I’ll wait here for you.”

Zim weaved his way through the sweaty crowd of angst and hormones until he wandered off the porch. He groaned as the sun heated his already too-warm skin and he flicked sweat off his brow with a huff. He knew where he was going: the snacks table near the pool. There was an array of weird looking snacks that humans somehow found tasty that Dib had subjected him to try one day just to see if he would like them. He did not care for anything salty, so the po-tay-toe cheeps were his most hated thing next to  _ meat.  _ However, he did enjoy the crumbly, dough thing known as the coo-kee.

He eventually reached the table, cautious of his classmates that were splashing around in the pool, and picked his way around. The snacks were adequate and appropriate for the graduation party according to Zim’s extensive research, however, nothing caught his fancy. He wanted something sugary, but he also wanted it to be cold. Dib had taken him for delicious ice cream once, but there didn’t appear to be any ice cream on the table. He signed and picked up one of the chocolate coo-kee’s and started munching on it. He would’ve headed back to Dib, but a voice made him stop.

“Hey, Zim!”

The Irken turned and saw Zita’s familiar form bouncing up to him, her short, purple hair dripping wet from the pool. She and the other pig-smellies had gotten more tolerable as their school year came to a close, but that didn’t mean they were a joy to be around. Still, Zita was one of the better ones, and therefore, the only reason Zim bothered to indulge her.

“Hello,” he greeted, “Are you enjoying the festivities?”

She laughed. “Yeah! Having fun with the guys in the pool! Wanna join?”

Zim profusely shook his head. “I’d rather not. Water irritates my...skin condition.”

“Ah, that sucks, dude. Oh well. Thought I’d ask. I just came up to grab a popsicle.” Zita turned away from him briefly and reached into a blue tub filled with ice. When her hand emerged again, she was holding something wrapped in white plastic.

Zim raised a brow. “Pop-see-kle?”

Zita unwrapped the plastic. “You’ve never had a popsicle before? Man, you’re sheltered. Basically, it’s a frozen sugar treat that you suck on. Though, I like to use them for something else.” She smirked as she pulled out what looked like a blue, frozen ice block with two sticks coming out of it. She tossed the plastic wrap aside and then pulled the block apart by the sticks, extending one to Zim once they were split. “Here. I only need one anyway.”

Zim eyed the peculiar treat before grasping the stick and pulling it close to his body. It radiated cool air, which felt good on Zim’s fingers. He was skeptical about trying it, afraid that the contents would aggravate his sensitive food allergies, but the frozen treat was too delectable to resist giving a cautious taste. Not to mention it was blue, which reminded him of his Dib. He poked his tongue out and grazed the head of it before sucking it back in. Kinda sour but it had a pleasantly sweet aftertaste. His eyes widened and he popped the tip of it in his mouth and gave it a suck. Zim signed in relief as the cold juices slid down his throat and the funny flavor coated his tongue.

“Good, right?” Zita asked, her eyes hooded as she gave him a sideways glance.

“It’s...adequate. I wanted something cold and sugary and this will suffice. I...appreciate the suggestion.” Zim wasn’t used to the “plea’s” and “thank-u’s” but he was getting better about it.

She gave him an approving nod and popped the treat in her mouth, sucking on it slightly before popping it out once again. “Wanna see something?”

Zim gave her a confused look but nodded his head. She smirked and told him to watch the boys and then stuck the treat in her mouth. She sucked the tip of it slowly, blue liquid gathering along her bottom lip and dribbling down her chin. She hooded her eyes and glanced over the pool, and Zim followed her gaze curiously. In the pool were a few boys he recognized from class, but not important enough to remember, and he watched with wide eyes as they stopped their rough-housing and stared at Zita, redness dusting their cheeks. Zim returned his gaze to Zita and saw as she slid the entire length of the popsicle into her mouth until nothing but the stick was poking out, then she pulled the treat back out and gave it a long lick along its side. The boys in the pool went crazy.

Eventually, she turned back to him. “Hot, right?”

“Uh...it is hot out here, yes?”

Zita scoffed. “How are you still so sheltered when you’ve literally had public sex?”

“You lie! Zim has never done such a thing!”

She rolled her eyes. “Ok, look. You know guys like having their dick sucked right? Well, this thing,” she pointed to the popsicle, “kinda looks like that. And when a guy sees you sucking it and messing with it, they get horny because they imagine you doing those things to them. Got it?”

Zim stared at her with a blank expression. “This sounds like another one of your stupid mety-fors.”

She shook her head, but decided to ignore the comment. “Point I’m trying to say is this: Do that in front of Dib, and he’s gonna want you.”

_ That  _ made Zim’s face flush.

Zita didn’t give him more than a wave goodbye, stuffing the popsicle back in her mouth and walking over to the boys, swinging her hips. Zim managed to tear his eyes off her before eyeing his frozen treat once again, blue liquid dripping down his fingers. He bent down to lap up the juices but stopped himself. Would his Dib be turned on should he make a show of it? The thought sent a thrill up his spine, and soon he found himself walking back towards Dib with the sticky liquid dripping down his hands.

Zim made it to the porch staircase, but stopped himself from going up, instead opting to walk around the porch. His spooch was beating faster than normal at the thought of what he was about to do, but he also tried not to overwork himself. Dib had the tendency to be dense at the best of times, so he may not even notice what he was doing. Zim would be disappointed if his Dib didn’t at least acknowledge the little trick.

“Oh, hey, Zim. I didn’t see ya down there,” Dib’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he craned his neck up to find his mate leaning over the railing. “Did you find something cold and sugary to satisfy your superior Irken taste buds?” He stuck his tongue out and winked playfully.

Zim scoffed and placed a hand on his hip. “My superior Irken taste buds are impossible to satisfy with your earth food, but I did find something worth my time.” He placed the head of the popsicle just barely inside his mouth, along the tip of his tongue.

“Oh yeah? What’d ya…?” His voice trailed off as Zim lightly sucked ok the tip, hooding his eyes as he maintained eye contact with Dib.

Zim recalled the way Zita was slow with her movements along the treat, so Zim slowly dragged the popsicle along his tapered tongue until it reached the tip. He couldn’t deny that he felt ridiculous playing with a sticky juice pop, and the juices that had dripped between his fingers were starting to dry and annoy him. However, the longer he stared at Dib, the more he noticed how the boy responded to his movements. The skin along his nose and cheeks blossomed red and his pupils blew wide despite the distance between them. The aroma of Dib’s pheromones seeped through his wig and tickled his antennae, faint beneath the hot fake hair but present all the same. The corner of Zim’s lips twisted into a grin as he pushed the pop into his mouth a little more until it was halfway in, sucking on it briefly.

“Z-Zim? What’re you doing?” Dib’s voice was quiet and slightly shaky, but he did his best to retain his composure.

Zim flicked the treat out of his mouth. “Whatever do you mean, my Dib?”

“You know what I’m talking about. With that pop.”

“Oh? You mean this?” Zim slid the treat back into his mouth again, deeper this time until he reached the stick at the hilt. He fought the thrill of excitement when he saw Dib shiver.

Dib gulped. “Y-Yes. Knock it off.”

Zim pulled the treat out again, making a  _ pop  _ as it exited his mouth, and pouted. Stealthily, he activated his PAK limbs and lifted himself up to the railing in front of Dib and swung his legs over. Dib gasped as his space was suddenly invaded, but didn’t make a move to back away from the Irken. “Oh, but Dib. It tastes  _ soooo  _ sweet,” he whined, sucking the head of the treat as he swung his legs along the railing along Dib’s sides.

Now that they were close, Zim could hear his subtle gasps and shallow breathing. He could hear the way his heartbeat spiked and see the way his face flushed crimson. He knew he was doing nothing more than playing with his food, but the reactions that radiated off Dib made it seem like more. More intimate.

He maintained his slutty stare. “Why does it bother you, Dib?”

“It’s not bothering me,” Dib mumbled, glancing away.

“You lie,” Zim purred. “I can see it all over your face, feel it pulsing all over your skin.”

Dib dared to make eye contact again. “S-So what? You’re just playing with a pop.”

“Hmm, indeed I am. So, if I’m just playing with it, I guess you won’t mind if I do...this?” Zim’s tongue snaked out of his mouth and coiled around the treat. He could feel the juices seeping out of their frozen chamber from his suggestive position and the heat of the afternoon sun, and they pooled and dripped off the tip. Zim cackled as the blush on Dib’s cheeks stretched to his ears as his breath hitched in his throat.

“Zim…”

“Yes, Dib-mate?” He squeezed the treat slightly before unwrapping his tongue and letting it glide up the long shaft. “Would you like some?”

Dib’s breathing turned into panting as he struggled to decide on where to focus his gaze. The Irken relished in the silent turmoil his mate was feeling, eating it up like his sweet treat. He placed the popsicle back in his mouth and smirked, tilting his head back to raise his chin.

“I…I don’t…” Dib whimpered as the words caught in his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

“Such a shame, more for me, though.” Zim slurped the pop loudly and pulled it in and back out of his mouth again.

Dib roughly grabbed the railing on either side of Zim and brought his face close. Zim was quick to retreat out of his reach.

“Nah-uh, my pet. We’re in public. You don’t want a repeat of the basketball game, do you?”

Dib growled so lowly that Zim’s back arched with a gasp. The way the pheromones pulsed off his skin, the way his chest heaved like he ran a marathon, and the way those amber eyes darkened and focused on him was as delicious as the blue popsicle itself.

“I don’t fucking care, right now. Stop teasing me or I’m gonna burst.”

Zim pouted, scoffing dramatically. “Teasing you? I am doing no such thing. I’m just...playing with a pop.”

Dib’s hand snapped up and grabbed Zim’s before he could place the treat back in his mouth. “I mean it, Zim.”

“Oh, Dib-bee,” Zim whined. “You look so hot. Why don’t you cool down a little, eh?” With a flick of his wrist, Zim shoved the melting popsicle into Dib’s mouth and stopped whatever retort he had prepared.

Dib gagged slightly with the rough entry and tried to pull away, but Zim grabbed his shirt and held him close. Saliva dribbled around the treat and down his chin as muffled grunts left his mouth. Zim’s lips curled into a dark smirk as he leaned in close. “Suck on it, Dib.”

Dib physically shuddered as his name left Zim’s mouth with no nickname attached. Zim knew that was the reaction he’d gain, knew that he’d melt whenever he said his name with a purr. And he melted like the damn popsicle in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, sensually, keeping firm eye contact with Zim the entire time, letting his dark, lustful eyes scream the words his preoccupied mouth could not. After he did that for a while, Zim—who still had his grip on the stick so Dib couldn’t pull it out—bobbed the treat in and out of his mouth, daring to shove it deeper and test his gag reflex at random intervals. Dib’s breath came out in jets so hot they streamed his glasses, but he made no move to remove or clean them.

“That’s it, my Dib. You deserve something sweet for being so good to Zim, don’t you? Only the best for my human.” He leaned in close enough to kiss him had his mouth been free, and exaggerated the way he panted up close for only Dib to hear. His voice raised in pitch as he’d let the tiniest moan graze his lips every once in a while, but even the tiniest sounds had the human grunting and pushing against his grip, not that it was that tight anyway. Zim would be lying if he said this entire scenario wasn’t making him wet, the tip of his tentacle starting to poke out his soaked entrance and demand the attention the cheap dessert was getting. It was heightened by Dib’s own growing interest, straining against his loose shorts and pulsing against Zim’s thigh. It was amazing how the two were so riled up over a fucking popsicle, but Zita has been right:  _ Do that in front of Dib, and he’s gonna want you. _

Zim pulled the partially melted treat out of Dib’s sticky, blue mouth and let him breath. The two panted together for a while, even though they hadn’t actually been doing anything heavy, though being horny made everything tiring. “Zim...I can’t fucking take it anymore. Please, I want you. I’ll take you right here if I have to.”

“Zim wants you, too,” Zim panted, looping his arms over tanned shoulders. “But not here. Zim wants you all to himself with no one watching.”

“Good.” He yanked the Irken into a sloppy, passionate kiss, the taste of blue artificial flavoring mixing with Dib’s saliva. “Come on.”

“Does this mean we get to leave this stupid place?”

“Oh, no. I’m not waiting until we get home to fuck you,” he growled, lifting Zim into his arms as he spun around and headed towards the back door of whoever’s house this was.

“I thought you said people would figure out where we went?”

“I don’t fucking care. Let them listen for all I’m concerned. All I know is that I wanna suck on your cock until I milk it dry of your sweet, sweet cum, Space Boy.”

A blush covered Zim’s face as Dib smirked darkly, but he also felt a twinge of anger. The nerve of him, denying him sex because he was nervous about others knowing they were having sex, only to not care the moment he got hot and bothered? Zim pouted and scoffed, looking around the porch at the crowd, at the pool over the porch railing.

Zim smirked. “I would very much like that, Dib. But I think you should cool off a little before we do.”

Before Dib could say anything, Zim shoved the remnants of the popsicle back into his mouth and used his PAK legs to separate himself while simultaneously sending Dib over the porch railing. Dib shrieked as his feet flew out from underneath him and he landed in the pool with a huge splash. Around them, the crowd whooped and hollered and more random people jumped in the pool, creating a mist of water and bodies. Zim peered over the soaked railing to see Dib sputtering and searching frantically for his water-logged glasses. His eyes landed on Zim, and even though he knew his lover was blind without his glasses, he could easily pick out his figure amongst the crowd.

Dib spat the stick out of his mouth, the only remnant remaining of their dirty interaction. “ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!”

Zim feigned a gasp, his eyes wide. “Oops, it seems you cooled off too much, Dib-Beast. Guess you’ll have to wait till after the party’s over to have some fun.” He winked and blew him a kiss as Dib was tossed around among the other hormonal teenagers.


End file.
